


Christmas, Baby Please Come Home

by JAlexMac



Series: JCA Tales [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 2020 Shenanigans, Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, JCA, M/M, Multi, No holds barred, Oral Sex, Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Surprises, this just came to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/pseuds/JAlexMac
Summary: It’s Christmas time and Kathryn has been away for a while.  What surprises might await her at home?
Relationships: Ayala/Chakotay (Star Trek), Ayala/Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: JCA Tales [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029756
Comments: 25
Kudos: 29
Collections: JCA Sandwich stories





	Christmas, Baby Please Come Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bizarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/gifts), [MagdaleneJaneway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaleneJaneway/gifts), [Torri012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012/gifts), [StarTrekkin08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/gifts), [cheile (Cheile)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheile/gifts), [Trekflower (TrekFlower)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/gifts), [chakochick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakochick/gifts), [CoffeemateJC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeemateJC/gifts), [Elephant (The_Elephant_in_the_Pride_Parade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Elephant_in_the_Pride_Parade/gifts), [Jane_dee01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_dee01/gifts), [Starg8rocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starg8rocks/gifts), [Lauraeilene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauraeilene/gifts), [Manalyzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manalyzer/gifts), [Jemabean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemabean/gifts), [coffeeblack75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeblack75/gifts), [janeways_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeways_coffee/gifts), [BlackVelvet42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/gifts), [Bellabre81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellabre81/gifts), [lodessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/gifts), [Dawn47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn47/gifts), [gijane7702](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/gifts), [janewayseyebrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janewayseyebrow/gifts), [trisarahtops618](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trisarahtops618/gifts).



> A Christmas JCA Surprise for all my lovely ladies of The Corner... Merry Christmas, Y’all!
> 
> Completely unbeta’d, so judge me as you will:)

_December 29, 2382_

“Daddy why we doing more decorations and presents now?” 

Mike Ayala had to laugh at the little blue-eyed redhead that was his four-year-old daughter. She was just as feisty as her mother, and her inquisitive nature was constantly bolstered by the environment that the careers of her three parents provided. 

“Well you want to have Christmas with Mommy, don’t you?”

“Yeah!” The entirety of her little body lifted off the ground, as if to fly. “How much longer, Daddy?”

Chakotay chuckled as he rounded the corner to join them in the living room. “You still have one sleep, like we talked about this morning, Tiana.” He picked the little girl up, spinning her around.

“Okay Papa, but you told me it never hurted to ask.” The wisdom in her words belied her age and size. 

“You got me there, Pumpkin.” He laughed heartily, setting the girl down. “Now how about you head upstairs and help Tessa get dressed? Grandma will be here soon.”

“Do I have to?” Tiana flailed her arms in protest.

“Should I tell Grandma to forget the caramel brownies?”

“No! Tessa! Time to get dressed.” She bounded around the corner and disappeared up the stairs to help her little sister.

Chakotay plopped down on the couch next to Mike. “These girls will be the death of us.”

“Hey, they’re nothing compared to their mother.”

“You’re right about that, meanwhile when I left the two-year-old, she was wearing a princess dress with one lime green sock and one cowboy boot.”

“At least she has imagination.” Mike’s smile beamed.

The two exhausted men leaned into each other. They had been without Kathryn for nearly two months, and were both desperately looking forward to her return. She had tried her hardest to get out of the mission to Quartos VI, but the top brass insisted on sending their most valuable diplomat. She hated missing Christmas, especially since the girls had come along. Chakotay and Mike did their best to reassure her that they had everything under control, and they would all celebrate when she returned. Kathryn had tried to put on a brave face, but still cried as she left her family. The men had spent the last week orchestrating her Christmas surprise, and although she wouldn’t be home until well after midnight, they would be ready and waiting for her no matter the hour. 

Just as Mike and Chakotay got comfortable, the door chime rang. They both moved to answer the door, but Chakotay made it up first, motioning for Mike to stay put. Opening the door, Chakotay steeled himself for the onslaught of cheer.

“Hello my darling!” Gretchen Janeway pushed her way into the house, grabbing and hugging him as she did so. “Are my beautiful granddaughters ready to go?”

“They are more than ready to spend the night with Grandma Gretchen!” Mike spoke up, as he came to rescue Chakotay from her grips.

“Mikey, Hi!” She traded one man for hugging the other.

Just as Mike was being squeezed, a happy squeal came from the top of the stairs. Tiana and Tessa appeared, slowly making their way down. The younger of the two was now properly dressed, still in princess attire, but with matching stockings and shoes. Her raven hair was pulled back and neatly tied with a pink ribbon. Tiana wore a proud look on her face, as her fathers shook their heads in approval.

“Gamma!” Tessa screamed at the top of her little lungs.

“My babies!” Gretchen mirrored their enthusiasm, as she kneeled to embrace the girls. “Are you ready to have fun at the farmhouse?”

“I’d say they are more than ready.” Chakotay grinned. “You sure you can handle both of them overnight?”

“I raised Kathryn and Phoebe, didn’t I?” She raised the infamous Janeway eyebrow.

“Point Taken.” 

“Hug Daddy and Papa, little ladies.” Gretchen gathered the girls and their things, quickly saying goodbye to their fathers on the way out the door. She promised to have them back by the 10am deadline for Kathryn’s surprise brunch. Chakotay and Mike thanked her profusely for giving them the opportunity to surprise Kathryn twice.

=/\=

It was now 1230 hours, and Kathryn was sitting in her office finishing the last of her mission report. After debriefing, she and her team were released, but she wanted to get home knowing there was no work to take her away from her family. Reading over the report one last time, she submitted it to her superiors. Although the hour was late, before she shut down her computer, she rang her house hoping to see the faces of her lovers. When there was no answer, her shoulders slumped. _‘They must have already fallen asleep.’_ She thought to herself. 

Kathryn packed up her things, and headed for the door. Stopping only to leave a PADD for her assistant, she ordered the computer to shut off the lights. Tapping her combadge, she smiled as she asked to be taken home. When she materialized on the front porch, all she could see was a warm glow from the living room window. Entering her code, and pushing on through the front door, Kathryn nearly dropped all of her things at the sight before her.

The bright glow she saw through the window was from a roaring wood fire in the fireplace. The beautiful sounds of popping and crackling made her feel instantly warm. Setting down her things, she approached the beautifully lit and decorated Christmas tree at the center of the room. The tree was twice the size of the one they normally put up, and it was real, smelling strongly of cedar. Kathryn reached a hand to one of the many ornaments hanging on the branches. Of course the decoration that caught her attention first was the one in the shape of _Voyager._ As she surveyed the tree she found bobbles of every shape and size. There were ones with her daughters' names, and those of her men. There were sentimental ones and ones collected in recent months, and some she had never seen.

Pulling her focus from the tree, she spun around looking across the rest of the room. Some things had been changed since she was last home. Kathryn noticed the coffee table was gone, replaced by a large furry rug in close proximity to the fire. The sofa that was once there, had been changed to a larger more plush version, bookended by two chaise lounges. Her mind whirled, as she thought about what else her two men might have been up to. She turned back to the fire, mesmerized by the flicker and the warmth. Just as she became lost in thought, her eyes were suddenly covered. She gasped out of shock, lifting her hands to the piece of fabric that was now obscuring her vision. 

Before she started to panic, a strong hand caressed her hip, pressing three fingers one at a time gently into her flesh. This was their signal. A sign of safety, even when unable to confirm the identity of another with vision. Kathryn was relieved when she felt those three fingers. She should be used to this by now, but she had been away for some time. The hand that had signaled her, returned to the blindfold tying it securely at the back of her head. Two strong hands now roamed her body, stroking her across the entirety of her uniform. Kathryn was dying to know who was on the other side of the blindfold, but waited patiently as she knew instinctively something was about to happen.

Just as she thought to vocalize her questions, a finger pressed to her lips, as if telling her to remain quiet. Kathryn pressed her lips to the finger, and a small chortle escaped the man it belonged to. He removed his finger, moving his hands to unzip her jacket. A thrill ran through her, as she knew this meant the men were all hers for the evening. As her jacket was removed, a second pair of hands made quick work of her boots, socks, and trousers. Arousal flooded her center, as she felt the warmth of the fire now touching her bare thighs. The excitement that ran through her was a combination of wonder at who was touching her, and wondering exactly what they had planned for her. The silence was deafening, but the beat of her heart was quickly increasing in her ears. 

All four hands were now traveling hungrily over her body. Two of them caressed her breasts, while the other two hooked into the waistband of her panties. As he removed the garment, he teasingly stroked his fingers down her thighs. The man up top ran his hands under her shirt, and pushed it up and over her head. He came back for her bra, unfastening it in a painfully slow manner, before lowering the straps down her arms and tossing it away. Kathryn shivered as her body was now completely bared. 

Now that their work was complete, the men assisted one another in moving Kathryn to stand in the middle of the new rug. She wiggled her toes, familiarizing herself with the soft texture. Once she was there, one hand went to the small of her back and another to her neck, dipping her until she lay upon the floor with her head propped upon a stack of pillows. They lifted her arms, and gently tied them behind her head at the wrist. When she was settled, both men stood back and watched as she lay not having a clue what was coming next. Kathryn turned her head back and forth, hoping some auditory clue might help her. Suddenly, music flowed into the room. She recognized it instantly. 

As the familiar sounds of Vivaldi filled the air, Kathryn was nearly lost to the melody. As if waiting for the perfect moment in her distraction, one of the men hovered above her until the recapitulation. Seconds later he dropped his head, and their lips met fully. Her entire body responded to his kiss. A blazing fire burned in the pit of her stomach, and her pussy dripped with anticipation. As the kiss deepened, Kathryn nearly cried out against her lover's mouth, as the other man ran his fingers through her wet folds. She bucked against his hand, willing him to stroke her where she wanted it most.

Twisting her body wildly, she searched for more contact. The scent of her arousal was thick in the air, and she longed for the orgasm that she knew would eventually come. The hands of the man kissing her fell to her breasts, massaging and squeezing her nipples. Sparks rippled through her, and her gravelly moan echoed off the high ceiling. Just as her head rolled back between her tied arms, her other lover dove in on her clit swirling his tongue around the hardened nub. Kathryn's legs spasmed uncontrollably, as he stroked her delicate nerve endings. The two men now worked in a symphony of pleasure. 

“Oh God!” She cried out as her nipples were sucked hard, the assault on her nether regions still going strong. “Mike, Chakotay please!”

The man manipulating her top half kissed her deeply again, and then moved to leave a trail of damp kisses down her body. The other removed his mouth from her clit, only to replace it with his thumb flicking steadily over the bundle. He then inserted two fingers inside her, and a third pressed gently to the tight ring of muscle just below. Kathryn thought she might die from the overwhelming sensations. When he pushed his finger inside her ass, her entire being exploded. Her body tensed, clenching around all the digits inside her, and she screamed in a tone they had never heard before. The two men looked at each other in great satisfaction. 

Breaths heaving, she pleaded with them, “please, please… I need to see you, to touch you, it’s been so long.” Her head lolled back and forth, her body still writhing from her newfound ecstasy.

Kathryn had no idea they were longing just as much for her to touch them. One of them untied the blindfold, but didn’t remove it. The two men stood away from her, leaning on one another as they fisted their rock hard erections. When she didn’t figure out right away that she was free to see them, Chakotay nudged her.

“Shake your head, My love. Then you’ll be able to see.”

“Just to hear your voice, oh!” She did as she was told and the fabric fell away.

It took only seconds for her eyes to adjust in the dusky light of the fire. When she focused, seeing the two statuesque men in front of her was a thrill in itself. Her eyes wandered down to their hands slowly stroking their thick cocks. Kathryn’s eyes rolled back, and the fire in her belly once again started to build. 

“You like what you see?” Mike winked with a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

“Very much so.” She squeezed her thighs together as she watched them, already feeling the need for release again.

“Tell us what you want, Kathryn.” 

“Please let me touch you.” Her voice came out in a cry, and she tugged against her restraints.

Chakotay looked to Mike, giving him a sly grin. “Should we grant her Christmas wish?”

“Probably.” Mike tilted his head, surveying her position. ”I have a feeling it’ll be just as beneficial for us, as it is for her.” 

Chakotay moved toward her, and kneeled beside her head. Mike took to her other side, reaching to untie her wrists. Kathryn stretched her limbs as she was freed. Rocking her head from side to side, she salivated at the sight of each of their tumescent members standing at attention. Kathryn reached a hand to each of them, sliding sensually down their ripples chests. Both men moaned at the feel of the delicate touch they had so longed for. Her hands continued their journey, until each one was wrapped around a velvety cock. Pumping slowly, she worked them up and down, circling their tips and spreading the weeping moisture there.

Kathryn continued her work, grunts and moans filling the room, until she decided she couldn’t wait any longer. As she slowed her ministrations, her men came back to focus on her. “Who made me come? Be honest, boys.” She sat up quickly and pushed the pillows behind her out of the way. “Well…”

“That was me, My Girl.” Mike’s body sizzled at the sound of her authoritative voice returning.

“Then I’m going to return the favor, get behind me. Chakotay, I want you fuck me, like there’s no tomorrow.” 

Kathryn laid flat on her back, her head landing directly between Mike’s thighs. Arousal once again flooded her core, as she came face to face with his dick. Licking her lips, she reached her arms back, placing her hands on his thighs. Encouraging him to move forward, she had him right where she wanted him. Without looking down, she motioned for Chakotay with a crook of her index finger. He instantly followed her direction.

All at once, Kathryn had a mouthful of Mike and Chakotay pushed forward swiftly filling her to the hilt. Her mind and body were overwhelmed at the plethora of sensations running through her. As Chakotay thrust forward, she swirled her tongue in salacious circles around Mike causing both to hurl guttural cries into the air. Suddenly a rough thumb was flicking at her clit and she moaned deep in the back of her throat. Reaching a hand above her face, she gripped Mike’s balls and stretched a finger to the empty patch just behind them. 

“Fuck, Kathryn!” His cocked jerked, driving the tip into her bottom teeth, and he nearly collapsed.

Chakotay sped up his ministrations, causing her to suck harder, running her tongue along the swollen vein at the base of Mike’s penis. Making a choking sound, Mike tried to hold off his climax, but the feel of her moist satin mouth was too much for him to handle. He let go with a roar, his juices shooting to the back of her throat. Kathryn savored the taste of his salty essence running down her esophagus like a river. Mike pulled away from her, with his breaths heaving. His first instinct was to collapse on the floor, but the sight of Chakotay pounding Kathryn’s box pulled him back to reality. Lowering his head to her breasts and sucking a taut nipple between his teeth, Mike was determined to send her soaring.

Still flicking her bean voraciously, Chakotay had the same goal in mind. On a whim, he shifted her body, elevating her ass on his muscular thighs. The new angle pushed his tip into her cervix, and all at once every muscle in her body tightened. Kathryn’s wail could be heard clear to the Delta Quadrant. As she continued to bellow and pant, Chakotay’s thrusts reached fever pitch, and the tight grip her cunt had on him milked him of his climax. The sounds of their ecstasy rang through the air like a heavenly chorus. Soon after, the three of them lay in a glistening pile of tangled limbs. The warmth of the fire was beginning to wane, and the men covered Kathryn as she began to shiver. 

Chakotay was the first to break the silence. “What do you say I run upstairs and draw a nice hot bath for us?”

“And I’ll pour some champagne and grab the candles.” Mike breathed at her under heavy-lidded eyes.

“Sounds like a girl's dream come true, but can we have tea instead and not too hot in the bath, ok?”

The two men looked to each other in surprise, “whatever you say, My Love.” Chakotay winked.

Mike slowly worked his spent body off the floor, grabbing a blanket from the back of the sofa. He covered Kathryn, and then stoked what was left of the fire. Chakotay stroked her cheek as he stood to make his way upstairs. Both men smiled from ear-to-ear, as they made to satisfy the love of their lives. 

The remainder of the early morning was spent soaking in the blissful bath, a few more orgasms, and making sure to clean each other thoroughly. Although they all wished to make love through the night, the men knew what Kathryn didn’t. In a few short hours, two beautiful little girls would bound through the door, seeking their mother no matter her condition. After they each had gone pruney in the bath, they begrudgingly left the tub, toweling each other off. After dressing, they all cuddled into bed, with Kathryn settling between her two men. _‘This is far better than any dream.’_ She thought as she fell into a deep slumber.

=/\=

Kathryn awoke to the feeling of a hand stroking the errant hair from her face. She slowly lifted one eyelid to find a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring lovingly at her. However, the hand that was playing with her hair belonged to the warm body behind her.

“Good Morning, My Girl.” Mike reached a hand to caress her cheek.

Chakotay removed his hand from her hair, and placed a feathered kiss on her neck. “Did you sleep well, My Love?”

She stretched her body languidly, “I haven’t slept that well in weeks.” Her coy smile made both their faces light up. “Do I smell coffee?”

“I believe you do, but there is more than just that waiting downstairs for you.” Chakotay moved from the bed as he spoke, retrieving a comfy pair of sweats for her.

“More? I can’t imagine…” 

Mike stopped her with a hand cupping her cheek, and a thumb brushing across her lips. “Get dressed, you’ll see when we get down there.”

Kathryn did as she was asked, and soon the three of them headed down to the main area of the house. As they descended the stairs, she began to hear faint noises from the back of the house. Eyeing the men next to her, she couldn’t help but be suspicious at their grinning faces. As they crossed the living room, the noises became more and more familiar. Kathryn’s face broke into a wide smile. Reaching the door to the kitchen, she flung it open and immediately sank to her knees.

“Mommy!” The girls screeched at the highest pitch they could reach, running into their mother’s arms. 

“My beautiful babies, oh how I missed you.” Kathryn sobbed tears of joy as she held and kissed them.

Gretchen, Chakotay, and Mike all smiled at one another as they watched the scene unfold. 

“Mommy, did you see all the or-ma… or-ma… ormanents we put on the tree for you?”

Kathryn couldn’t help but giggle at her stubborn, but steadfast oldest girl. “They are wonderful, Tiana. You did such a great job.” Tessa joined in the loud chatter, but her words flowed much more like mud than water. 

“Come on girls, the pancakes are ready. Let’s sit at the table and we can talk to mommy while we eat.” Gretchen grinned at Kathryn as she rose from the floor. 

When she stood, Gretchen circled the table taking her into a tight embrace. Chakotay and Mike sat on either side of the girls, allowing mother and daughter to remain close. The late morning breakfast was lively, to say the least. The group had so much to catch up on, and the girls weren’t the least bit short of conversation. As time passed and the little one's attention wavered, Chakotay suggested the opening of presents. Soon, the family was all seated on the sofa, watching the girls rip open packages. Squeals of delight filled the house at the reveal of each new outfit, toy, and souvenir from their mother’s travels.

When all was said and done, and the girls were clearly ready for a nap, Kathryn volunteered to get them settled. It had been far too long since she had put her babies to bed. Gretchen and the guys took to cleaning up the breakfast mess, until Kathryn beckoned them from the living room. The trio piled back into the room, to find Kathryn digging through her things, that still sat by the door. She came back to them with three boxes, handing one to each of them. She nodded, encouraging them to open them. As they did, they each found a PADD inside, except for Chakotay who had two in his box.

“Kathryn, what this?” Gretchen asked.

“Activate them. Chakotay go for the one on top first.”

They all followed orders, each pressing a thumb to a device. The same image appeared on the screen for each of them. The visual of an intrauterine scan was a shock. It contained two circles, one labeled “Baby A” and the other “Baby B”. All six eyes grew wide, and they all looked to each other and then to Kathryn. 

“Kathryn…” Chakotay barely made a sound.

“These babies… are in there right now?” Gretchen questioned innocently.

“We’re having… “ Mike couldn’t finish his sentence.

Kathryn chortled at their faces. “To answer all your questions, yes there are two little boys, who will arrive sometime around the beginning of summer.” She beamed back at the stunned group.

The looks of disbelief soon turned to elation. All three of her closest family members stood, surrounding her with love. They all talked to her belly, and rattled on endlessly about her surprise. Then Chakotay remembered the second device in his gift.

“So, what’s with the other PADD, My Love.”

“Well, this time Mike is the culprit, so just as with the girls, that PADD contains the boys adoption documents. I want them to be yours just as much as the girls are Mike’s.”

“The boys are mine?!” Mike’s smile covered his entire face.

“That’s right. It’s all your fault this time.”

“Oh, I get two more grandbabies to spoil!” Gretchen beamed with pride.

“I knew something was up last night, when you asked for tea and a “not too hot” bath. I should have known.” Chakotay laughed.

“I guess you make the girls, and I provide the boys, huh?” Mike clapped Chakotay on the shoulder.

“I’m certainly alright with that arrangement.”

”I guess we weren’t the only ones with a Christmas surprise.” 

The remainder of their day was filled with laughter and joy over Kathryn’s return and the new additions. Mike and Chakotay took the privilege of breaking the news to the girls. Tiana was skeptical at first, but soon took pride in knowing she would still be the oldest and in charge of a little sister and two little brothers. Tessa could only reflect her parents happiness at telling her she was going to be a big sister. Kathryn could only wonder what would come next for their trio turned family of seven. Looking back, she never expected that this was where they were going, but now could not wait to see what the future held for them.

_-fin-_ (for now) ;-)

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
